The fridge: Alternate ending (Nicole's Anguish)
by Metalbrony823
Summary: An alternate ending in "The Fridge" Gumball almost kills Nicole and left her in anguish. Nicole then begin's to think that she is a terrible mother


Gumball was fighting for the flag in the game of "Paintball". Nicole, his mother decided to let him take it after he upset him about being a winner. Gumball thanked her for, but when he was about to take it he heard Nicole's gun fire with no ammo.

Did you just try to shoot me in the back?!" said Gumball with surprise

Nicole just lied to him by saying "no." but he began to pick up her bullets, but Gumball shot her in the arm.

"There! you happy now?!" he said unhappily.

Nicole didn't say anything but laugh. "Hahaha I'm sorry."

But Gumball didn't laugh. "Stop laughing!" he shouted, but Nicole began laughing louder, which made Gumball even angrier.

At last, Gumball couldn't stand it any longer. He stomped right up to Nicole, and without even Looking Gumball lifted her goggles from her eyes, and she didn't notice that Gumball's gun was directly aiming at her right eye.

"Mom?" said Gumball who just turned sweetly from angrily to sweetly, unexpectedly.

"Nicole stopped laughing and said "Yes, Gumball."

Just at this moment. Gumball then pulled the trigger on his gun and a paintball went into the center of Nicole's eye. The paint was stinging her eye, and she screamed in agony very horribly. She hold her eye with both her hands to relieve the pain, but alas, she can still feel the stinging in her eye. It felt like a small Gaboon viper just bit the center of her right eye.

"How do you like that, you cunt!?" shouted Gumball with anger.

Nicole couldn't help but gasp at the comment and was about to scream "What did call me?" but Gumball then punched her in the face, and then clawed her chest with his claws. Nicole then continuing to scream with terrible agony.

Gumball continued to hurt Nicole very badly. she was slapped, punched, clawed, bitten, and kicked all over her. "This is for stranding me in the Desert!" he screamed and then clawed Nicole on the back. "This is for betraying me in the fucking stupid game!" and then he punched Nicole in the face three times. "And this is for hurting my family!" he shouted with the longest and loudest scream he has ever done in his life. The final blow was clawing at her chest with bloody wounds coming out of the claw marks.

Nicole then began to cry very quietly form the pain she had just indured. The pain then gone away from her eye, and began covering her chest from bleeding. Finally she looked at a very angry Gumball.

"You call yourself a mother?! You are fucking evil! You don't deserve to live! Why are you the mother I want?!" he shouted

Nicole looked very shocked, she then said "Gumball, I..." sadly she was cut off by Gumball painfully slapping her across the face. She then began to shed more and more tears.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me, you cunt! I don't want to hear any excuses!" he shouted

Nicole just sat there with her eyes wide open.

"You have no more right to live then Joseph Stalin did! You, him, Adolf Hitler! I hope you go to hell where you Belong! You're not my mother, and you're dead to me now!" he shouted.

Nicole felt a loud crack inside her chest. It was her heart breaking to hear her own son beat her so terribly, and disown her like that for trying to make him a winner. She then began bawling uncontrollably, and Gumball just ran off, away from her. Nicole then stopped sobbing, and fell unconscious.

**_Three Hours Later_**

Nicole woke up in the "Elmore hospital" with wounds around her. Richard, her husband was on the other side of the bed, worried sick about Nicole's health. Darwin, Gumball's friends, and Anais, the youngest sibling were also very worried about this.

"thanks goodness you're awake." said a nurse. "We saved you just in time from the severe blood loss. If your family hadn't come along, we would have lost you." she added.

"Someone's here to see you." said the doctor

"Oh, thank goodness, honey!" exclaimed Richard, while gently hugging her without hurting her

"R..Richard?" she said in a weak way

"Yes, Honey. you're safe. What happened to you? And where's Gumball?" he said In a very worried manner

Nicole then thought of Gumball hurting her like this, and she began to shed tears again.

Richard noticed her tears and asked very softly "What's wrong, honey? Did something happen to Gumball?"

Darwin and Anais looked very worried about Gumball as well.

"It's all my fault." said Nicole sniveling. "I was let him take the flag, but i tried to shoot him down, and her shot me. He asked me if I was happy, and I laughed. Gumball wasn't very amused though. He screamed at me for trying to make me a winner and badly injured me." said Nicole, who started crying once again. She then began to hug Richard and crying on his large and obese body

Richard then noticed something and he gasped at what he thought was the unthinkable. "Did...did Gumball do this to you?!" exclaimed a very shocked and surprised Richard.

Nicole then lifted herself from Richard, with her eyes still watering with tears waiting to come down from her cheeks and down her face. "Y..Yes." she said very sadly and heartbroken. Nicole then told her family about when Gumball beat her very terribly and almost killed her. She then told them how Gumball called her a "Cunt" and mentioning that he did that for what she did to him and his family. "He clawed me, kicked me, and punched me in the face. It literally 'broke my heart'. After that, he just ran away from me, and leaving me to bawl in my anguish and pain.

Everyone gasped, and Richard took it the worse. Darwin could not believe that his own brother would even do that to anyone. Anais began to cry and hugged Darwin. Richard then felt a rage inside him, and he said "When I find that little monster...I'm gonna ki..." but Richard was cut off by a finger from Nicole's hand

"Don't say it, Richard." she said

Darwin felt angry as well, but not at Gumball, but at Nicole. "This is all your fucking fault!" he screamed "He has every right to hurt you after all those things you did to him to make him a winner! And what you did to us with that chart was just as Evil!" Darwin then karate chopped Nicole on the claw marks on her chest, where Gumball clawed it. Nicole then Screamed in horrible agony, and began to cry even louder.

Richard did what he would never do before, punch Darwin in the face. Darwin the fell to the floor. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" yelled Richard "She was only trying to help your brother!"

Anais stepped in to defend Darwin. "By doing all of those things like strand him in the desert so he can walk home?!" she exclaimed

Richard and the kids had a very loud and angry discussion about how she should have treated Gumball. At this moment, The doctor intervened the loud argument. "Stop this arguing right this instant!" exclaimed the doctor. "Arguing will not help get your son back!" he said to Richard

The three looked down in sadness and Anais was the first one to speak. "He's right. We have to find a way to find him." she said while bowing his head

Darwin then added "We might want to get some help. Maybe our friends, Neighbors, Granny Jojo, The Rainbow factory workers, anyone who can help us."

Richard was the last person to speak by saying "I will call the Rainbow factory and let them know." He then walked up to the doctor and he asked "Is Nicole going to be alright?"

The doctor said "Don't worry, Mr. Watterson. She will still walk, but she is going to have to wear patches on her claw marks for three months. And for good measure, she will have to stay in bed for at least 3 hours a day. I forgot to mention you three that it took us ten hours for her to stitch her wounds. She got lucky, so I would avoid scratching the marks if I were her. Give us a minute, and we'll sign some papers for her to leave the hospital to her home" The doctor and the nurse exited the room to leave them alone for a little while.

Richard then began to think about spiteful and hateful words to Gumball after what he did to his wife. He really wish that he can kill him, but sadly he wouldn't because Gumball is his son. He began to shed tears, but he hold them back into the back of his eyes. He then thought of something and something snapped inside him. "I'm not helping you!" he exclaimed. His voice mad Darwin and Anais jump, and they looked at him with shock.

"What do you mean you won't help us, Mr. dad?" said Darwin

"I mean that after what he did to my wife, he doesn't deserve to have my help!" Exclaimed a very pissed off Richard

"Wake up, Dad!" shouted Anais "Mom is an Evil cocksucker! She manipulated us and made us turn against each other with that cart!" What she said made Nicole bow her head in shame and extreme guilt.

Without warning, Richard kicked Anais' small body against the floor, and she began to cry. Outraged, Darwin then bit Richard's arm very hard, at which Richard yelled very horribly. "Have you no heart, shithead!" he exclaimed to his father. "If you don't want to help us, Fine! But when you hit us like that, That's when I get really pissed off!"

Richard just scoffed and went out of the door, very angry. Darwin and Anais later exited the room and went to a different corridor. Nicole then curled up into a ball, sobbing in anguish, and thinking how much of an evil "Cocksucker" she thought she was.

Outside of the hospital, Darwin and Anais were thinking of a plan to find Gumball.

"We will find him." said Darwin proudly

"Yeah! Let's get our brother back" said Anais.

The soon walked home to come up with any "Foolproof" plans.


End file.
